Heretofore, there has been no simple device for displaying the temperature at the outlet from such taps. These taps generally include some kind of nozzle at their end, e.g. an anti-splash nozzle, a spray nozzle, an aerating or foaming nozzle, etc. Proposals have already been made for taps having a wall including a liquid crystal thermometer embedded in a recess provided for the purpose in the wall (French patent No. 2,541,751). Proposals have also been made for hand-held shower heads that include a chamber with a perforated wall and have another wall fitted with a liquid crystal thermometer (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,543). These devices are not simple. Whenever it is desired to fit one, the entire tap must be changed, which is expensive.
The present invention seeks to remedy this drawback.